


Whip The Blankets

by KatStratford



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bros who fuck, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve and Natasha are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are those what I think they are?” he said.</p>
<p>“If you think they’re adamantium-alloy rare-earth-magnet super cuffs, then yes, they are what you think they are," Natasha replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> So Chris Evans said this about Steve:
> 
> "Sure, well he feels comfortable within the structure that he’s given. He likes to serve, he likes to take orders. He’s like a herding dog; he needs a task."
> 
> …and then this story happened.
> 
> Title from the Neko Case song.

The first thing making Steve nervous was Natasha’s smile. Every variation of her smile made him nervous, but this particular grin was clearly designed to do it. The second thing was the shiny pair of metal bracelets she was spinning around two fingers.

“Are those what I think they are?” he said.

“If you think they’re adamantium-alloy rare-earth-magnet super cuffs, then yes, they are what you think they are,” Natasha replied, her deadpan delivery belied by the sparkle in her eyes.

Steve ran a hand over his face. “Do I want to know how you got them from S.H.I.E.L.D. to my apartment?”

“I acquired them from weapons storage,” she said, her nervous-making grin growing bigger. 

“OK, well, thank you for not making me an accomplice to whatever crime against the state you just committed. I need a shower, and then…”

“No,” she said, her voice carrying across the room. Steve froze in his tracks. “No shower.”

“I just came from the gym?” he said, surprising himself with the weakness of his protest.

“I don’t care,” she said in the same sharp voice she used in the field. “Go stand there.” She nodded to a spot against the wall. “And put your hands above your head.”

Steve planned to object; he really did. He was hungry. He had paperwork. He needed to do...something that did not involve stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Instead he walked over to the wall and raised his arms.

Natasha’s smile changed again, her expression going fond. She sighed. “I’d say you’re too easy, but really, I have no complaints.” She came and rearranged his arms so that his elbows were level with his shoulders, his hands still pointed toward the ceiling. Even though he knew it was coming, he still flinched when she attached the cuffs.

“They’re holding onto the metal struts in the wall,” she explained, smoothing the fabric of his t-shirt over his biceps.

“I can pull the struts out,” he said, watching her hands as they traveled down the front of his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants.

She looked him in the eye, and her smile was gone. “But you won’t, will you?”

His breath caught in his throat. They’d done this before, in bed, at night. There, it seemed completely natural to focus on nothing but Natasha’s voice, on her calm commands and sweet praise. He hadn’t even been surprised when she brought it up over coffee the morning after it first happened, when she’d asked him to pick a codeword if she ever asked for something he didn’t want to do. 

This, though. This was different. It was the middle of the afternoon, he had all of his clothes on, and he was chained to the wall. Steve felt his face flush as he looked at Natasha, who was patiently waiting for his answer.

“No,” he breathed.

“No, what?” She said, pulling her sweater over her head.

“No, Natasha,” he sighed, focusing on the pale skin of her stomach.

“Try again, my dear,” she said sweetly, unbuttoning her jeans.

Steve took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it. “No, ma’am,” he said, smile curving around the words. It was what he’d called her during his first few weeks at S.H.I.E.L.D. He’d thought she was annoyed by his deference when she said firmly, “Please. Call me Natasha.” It turned out that the source of her exasperation was much more prurient.

She laughed, light and quick, as she shed the rest of her clothes. “Yes,” she said, resting her hands on her naked hips. “Good boy.”

Steve shuddered at the words. He started to apologize without even knowing why, but Natasha’s mouth was on his before he could speak.

She pressed her body against him and kissed him shallowly, tilting her head back every time he tried to chase further into her mouth. She shifted until her thigh rested solidly against his dick. “Go ahead,” she whispered in his ear, resting her hands on his hips and encouraging him to rub against her leg until he was hard and panting against her neck.

Somewhere very far in the back of his mind, somewhere deeply unimportant right now, Steve knew he should be humiliated. He wasn’t, though, especially not with Natasha’s deep voice in his ear muttering, “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re so, so good for me.”

He tried to follow her when she stepped back and couldn’t control his groan when the cuffs stopped him. “Nat...ma’am,” he stuttered.

“Steve,” she said, commanding again. “Look at me.”

He looked. She was flushed bright red from the tops of her shoulders down to her nipples. Her lips were parted and she was breathing a little fast. “OK,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I’m going over here,” she pointed to the bed. “Just watch me, all right? Don’t look away. Can you do that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She stepped closer, and he ached to lean forward that last inch, to press his face against hers, but he held back. “You have to be quiet too. Got it, soldier?”

“I...yes, ma’am,” he said, unsure what he was agreeing to but willing to try for her.

“Good,” she said again, turning and walking towards the big bed they’d shared for nearly three months. She settled herself against the headboard, shifting pillows around behind her until she was comfortable, so clearly unconcerned with whether she looked sexy in that moment that Steve smiled.

Natasha smiled back when she looked back at him and said, “Remember: no noise,” before spreading her legs, reaching between them and running her fingers up and down her cunt. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips went slack. When Steve managed to look away from her face he saw that she was holding herself open with one hand to show him how the fingers of her other hand played over her flesh. She hummed to herself, fingers moving in fits and starts, spreading her slickness until every bit of her pink cunt was shining with it.

Steve wasn’t worried about making noise. He would have needed breath in his lungs to do that. He found himself leaning forward, trying to get just a little closer, and letting his bound arms take most of his weight.

Natasha slid a finger into herself and let out a sigh. “I can’t decide,” she said, tilting her face towards the ceiling, “whether I just want to finish myself off and give you a blowjob while you’re still tied to the wall, or if I want to get all wound up, then let you come over here and get me off with that big dick of yours.” She looked at him. “What do you think? You can talk.”

Steve had to open and close his mouth a few times before finally croaking out, “Whatever you want, ma’am.”

“Whatever I want,” she purred, pushing a second finger into her cunt and arching her back at the sensation. “Really? So I could get out my favorite vibrator, make myself come until I’m shaking and exhausted, then take a nap? Would you like that?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve said roughly. “I want what you want.”

Natasha smiled and said, “Oh, you are a darling. That may be a bit advanced for you, though. Some other time, maybe.” She swayed forward so she was resting on her hands and knees and crawled down the bed until she reached the edge nearest Steve. This close, he could smell her arousal, and he had to take a deep breath to keep from groaning.

Natasha sat on the bed’s edge and murmured, “Where were we?” while running her hands up and down the front of her chest. She held her breasts and rubbed her nipples with her thumbs. Steve choked on a moan and pulled at the cuffs, taking deep, shaky breaths to regain control when he heard a crack inside the wall.

“You’re so pretty,” she murmured, dipping her hand down between her legs again. “I should have found some way to cuff you to the bed so I could ride your face.” She stood and raised her wet fingers to his lips, humming happily as he desperately licked them clean. “Yeah,” she breathed. “We’ll put that on the ‘later’ list too.” She stepped back to the bed and Steve lost track of time after that, watching Natasha’s hands roam over her body until her eyes drifted shut and she gasped with every breath.

Steve felt like he did when he got fevers as a kid: hot, sweaty, and shaking, with an ache running through him like a living thing. He imagined Natasha’s touch as a cool cloth to his forehead, as the only thing that could bring him relief.

“Steve.” Her sharp voice brought him back to himself. He whipped his head up to look at her face, heart pounding in fear that he’d done something wrong. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” she said. “You’re doing great. In fact, I think it’s time for a bit more.” She stretched back to the nightstand and suddenly the pressure on his wrists disappeared, pitching him nearly onto the bed.

Steve felt unmoored. He looked to Natasha, desperate for direction. She raised herself up to kneeling on the bed so that she was eye to eye with him and smiled. She pressed her hands to his shoulders, grounding him. She kissed him, her mouth slow and gentle over his. Steve felt his breathing even out, his confusion receding. “Yes,” she whispered. “Good. Kneel down, sweetheart.” 

Steve went to his knees and found himself even with Natasha’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. He swayed forward, mouth open. Her hands on his face and her voice stopped him. “Wait, wait. Good, oh,” she breathed as he mouthed and licked at her fingers, desperate to taste any part of her. 

She settled herself so her knees were hooked over his shoulders and barely got out “Go ahead,” before Steve buried his face in the wet heat between her legs, his patience stretched to its limit.

She’d done most of the work, her cunt already swollen and twitching under his mouth. Steve worked her roughly, rubbing his lips over her, sucking and letting his teeth catch just a little bit, then pressing his tongue flat and hard against her clit. He made her come twice, loving her bitten-off yelps as her legs spasmed around him. 

Finally, she yanked him up by the hair and announced, “You’re gonna fuck me now. Slowly. And If you come before I do, I’m gonna make you lie on the floor while I put on a pair of stiletto heels and walk all over you.”

Steve felt his hips jerk helplessly against her, and Natasha looked as surprised as he felt. “Jesus,” she muttered. “The ‘later’ list is getting kinkier by the minute.”

“That a problem?” he growled, kneeling over her.

“Not at all,” she replied, smacking his ass. The short flare of pain made him smile. “Who said you could talk? Get to work.”

He pushed into her slowly, as much for his own benefit as to obey Natasha’s instructions. She was wet but so tight that it almost hurt. She shifted underneath him, biting her bottom lip. “Slow, remember,” she breathed. “Make me feel it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve replied, rolling his hips. He closed his eyes and let Natasha’s low moans guide him. He tried to focus on her body and the little shudders that rocked it each time he moved in her, but then she reached down to stroke her clit and her knuckles rubbed rhythmically against Steve’s cock. He gritted his teeth against the pleasure, but he could feel himself start to falter. “Natasha, Natasha,” he pleaded, fighting against the oncoming rush of orgasm as hard as he could.

She started to respond, but he felt her tighten around him and saw her eyes squeeze shut tight. Steve went still and let the clutch of her body pull him over the edge, gasping for breath and coming in long waves inside her.

Steve was just catching his breath when he found himself flipped onto his back, Natasha rising gracefully off of him and saying, “Do you want a glass of water? I need one,” like they’d spent the last half an hour talking about baseball. Steve, meanwhile, was wondering how his limbs worked.

“Urk?” he tried.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she laughed.

He’d recovered enough to clean himself and the sheets off as best as he could when Nat came back. She handed him his water and stretched out next to him, kissing his shoulder and saying, “What are you up to for the rest of the day?”

Steve looked at her blankly. He’d had a plan for the day, before Natasha and her handcuffs came along. It seemed unfair to expect him to know what he was supposed to do now. “Shower? Food? I guess. I don’t know.”

She patted his cheek. “You’re cute when you’re confused.”

“Well, you’re lucky then,” he chuckled, “because I am confused all the damn time.”

She made a skeptical noise and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face against his neck.

“It seems weird,” he said after it became clear that she wasn’t going to respond. “To do, you know, that, and then get dressed and go for a hot dog or whatever.” He felt her snicker against him and laughed with her. “You know, for an international superspy, you’re surprisingly juvenile.”

“Too much time with the Avengers,” she responded. “It’s like hanging out with a Boy Scout troop. You want a hot dog?”

“I want a dozen hot dogs. But I want a shower first.”

“You want company?” She looked up at him, face open and soft, and he smiled.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” They stood together. He took her hand as they walked to the bathroom and said, “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“How long you got those cuffs?”

“Oh, hmm. That was unspecified.” She giggled, and Steve mentally translated to “until some poor inventory agent notices they’re missing.”

“All right, then. After we eat, I’ll reinforce the headboard, you find your stilettos, and we can get going on the ‘later’ list.”


End file.
